Cute Little Pranks
by 15 Lucca Hunter
Summary: In acts of friendly revenge, or just when they're bored, the 'punks play all sorts of pranks on each other. REQUESTS TAKEN!


**If you were the only few living things in the entire world, you would get pretty bored, right? I think the stitchpunks take up their spare time by pranking each other. This is the first of a series of one-shots about exactly that.**

**I'll update them as chapters, but they're actually completely separate from each other and you don't have to read all of them.**

**I guess these stories are AU because all the 9 are alive. Unlike my other fics they will always be in 3****rd**** person.**

* * *

_I'm bored, _clicked 3 to 4.

_Me too,_ replied 4. _Being a survivor of the human race is like SOOO boring._

_So who do we prank?_

_What?_

_Well, we prank people when we're bored, don't we?_

_I guess so._

Silence.

_So, who?_ clicked 3 impatiently.

_Hmmm…how about 6?_

_Why 6?_

_Well, he's an easy target._

_Really gullible too._

_And we'll get a hilarious reaction from him._

_Yeah._ 3 giggled mischievously. _So what are we gonna do to him?_

_Dunno. Swap his oil for treacle?_

_We're out of treacle._

_Rust his hands up?_

_That's too mean._

_Ummm… Nope, I'm out of ideas._

_Me too. C'mon, let's go to the library. I always think better in there._

_I've got it! We drop a book on him!_

_No, 4. Bad idea. I mean, look what happened when we dropped the Oxford English Dictionary on 1._

_Which time?_

_Last time we did it._

_Oh, yeah._

Both stitchpunks shuddered at the memory, as they scurried to the library.

* * *

3 was up on a desk, rifling through the office stationery, while 4 paced on the floor, his face in 'thinking' mode. Suddenly 3 found something which gave her an idea.

_Hey, bro! Check this out!_

She dropped a large bottle labelled 'Tipp-Ex' down to her brother.

_Oh my gosh… are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

She slid down a string hung over the side of the desk.

_You bet I am, bro! _

* * *

"Hmm-te -tum, tra-la-la… "

6 was happily humming as he drew a new picture on the floor. His pen-nibs moved so quickly across the smooth paper that ink splattered on his optics; and he had to stop to wipe it off with the fabric of his arm. Suddenly the little stripy stitchpunk found himself yawning.

"Bedtime, 6," he said to himself. He curled up right where he was; immediately his breathing slowed and he was asleep.

The moment he began snoring, two blue hooded figures crept in. They had to resort to sign language so that 6 wouldn't be disturbed by their noisy clicks.

_Let's get to work,_ signed 3.

They both grinned and unscrewed the bottle of 'Tipp-Ex'.

After a few hour's hard work, they were finished. The tricksters stood back and admired their handiwork. 4 appeared to be thinking again. He smiled slowly.

3, I just had an awesome idea.

Yeah? Go on then.

Double-prank!

What? 3 still looked puzzled. 4 dragged her off to 7's room, grabbing a bottle of ink on the way.

* * *

6 yawned and stretched happily, and in the next room 7 did the same. Simultaneously but without noticing each other, they walked out into the throne room, where there were a few mirrors in which 1 liked to examine the way his cape hung over his shoulders. At exactly the same time 6 and 7 looked into mirrors, and at exactly the same time they shrieked.

"What's wrong?" asked 2 blearily as he staggered into the room. Then he saw it. 6's stripes had vanished - and they had reappeared on 7!

6 whimpered and traced lines on his arms where his stripes should be. Suddenly he turned really angry.

"YOU STOLE MY STRIPES, 7!" he cried furiously.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD **CHOOSE** TO LOOK LIKE THIS?" she yelled back.

Somehow they both realised the truth at the same time; they turned to face the silently giggling twins.

"Boy, are you two dead," said 7, shaking with rage.

"Let's get 'em, 7!"

6 and 7 sprang forwards, but the twins were too quick. They ran and hid in the library, while 2 calmed the two victims down and explained how the twins had pranked them.

* * *

6 and 7 sat in bathtubs, soaking off all evidence of the trick. It was taking hours to get it off. 7's bath-water had gone cold and 6 had fallen asleep with his head flopped over the side of the bath.

The twins were still hiding but occasionally you could hear a faint noise of clicking or see a blue hood vanish around a corner. 1 had not been informed of the prank. It wasn't worth getting him involved.

Gradually 6 woke up in a tub of freezing water. He leapt out and shook himself, drops of dissolved Tipp-Ex splashing everywhere. He caught his reflection in the mirror.

"EEEEEEP!" he squealed in delight. "7, 7! My stripes are back on ME!"

She walked in, smiling.

"And I'm back to normal too. Look, no stripes!"

She twirled, almost girlishly. 6 was pleased because, once again, he was the stripy stitchpunk.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, folks. REVIEW!**

**If I don't get many reviews I might copy Skull and threaten to not update until I get 5 reviews...**

**Just kidding (^_^)**


End file.
